The invention relates to cutting nippers, particularly for cutting glass panes, tiles, and the like, with two long operating handles, two shorter pressure levers and detachable nipping tools located on the working ends of the pressure levers, said tools being provided with cutting edges which are directed towards each other and can be moved towards and away from each other.
In a known design of tile cutting nippers of the aforementioned type (DE-A 32 12 624), the pressure levers have integrally moulded angles which run vertical to the levers and are directed towards each other, said angles being formed into the cutting edges in one piece, i.e. in undetachable form. In this known design, the cutting tools consists of the same material as the levers and have, to be adapted to their intended use by means of complex heat-treatment processes and grinding work. In this context, the entire lever mechanism has to run through the full manufacturing process of the cutting tools.